


P.O.S - Yukiko's Hard Work

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [21]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Chie visits Yukiko who is working so, so hard to tell her some great news.





	P.O.S - Yukiko's Hard Work

Chie ran into the Amagi Inn excited. Yukiko was working behind the counter just about to finish for the day. Yukiko looked at Chie smiling.  
“Yukiko! Great news!” Chie shouted.  
“You have news?” Yukiko gasped.  
“Remember when I accepted a forum to the police academy?” Chie said.  
“I remember.” Yukiko replied.  
“Well, guess what?” Chie smiled.  
“Did... You get accepted into it?” Yukiko smiled softly.  
“Yes!” Chie cheered.  
Yukiko gasped, running out from behind the counter and hugging her tightly.  
“That is great news Chie! Congratulations!” Yukiko smiled happily.  
“I cannot thank you enough for helping me fill it out!” Chie cheered.  
“That’s ok Chie. We are friends after all.” Yukiko blushed a little. “Looks like we'll both be here for a lot longer.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Chie asked.  
“Well, isn’t it the police academy in Inaba?” Yukiko questioned.  
“Yeah.” Chie replied. “I'm just so happy I got accepted!”  
“I am happy too. I am so proud of you.” Yukiko complimented.  
“How can I reward you for helping me?” Chie said.  
“Um... Uhhhh...” Yukiko blushed badly, thinking. “You know, you... Don't need to reward me... I’m always happy to help.”  
“Come on... I've been busy and you've poked fun at how you're getting more pleasure watching TV than from me.” Chie winked.  
“Fr-From you?” Yukiko gasped, going dark red. “Wh-What are you talking about Chie?!”  
“You know what I mean.” She teased. “Don't worry, your parents aren't listening, no need to be so... Secretive.”  
Yukiko gulped as she leaned closer to whisper.  
“N-Not here Chie sweetie.” She whispered. “Let’s go... Outside.  
She immediately took Chie’s hand and dragged her outside to behind the wall.  
“There we are... That... That’s um... Better.” Yukiko whispered nervously as she kissed Chie’s cheek shyly.  
“What's wrong?” Chie asked.  
“You know my parents can't find out... About us.” Yukiko said nervously.  
Chie looked down.  
“Don’t be mad Chie.” Yukiko continued. “You know my parents like tradition and all...”  
“I know, I know.” Chie sighed. “Just... It gets cramped staying in the closet I guess.”  
“If they found out many things about me... l...” Yukiko said shyly.  
Chie smiled, kissing her on the lips gently, making Yukiko look back into her eyes, smiling.  
“I-It was cramped yesterday afternoon.” Yukiko giggled. “Hehe. See Chie? I made a pun.”  
Chie laughed, taking Yukiko’s hands. She could feel Yukiko’s hands shaking softly.  
“You ok? You seem a bit more... Shaky.” Chie asked.  
Yukiko smiled as she looked at her, giving Chie a peck on the lips.  
“I’m... Fine. It is just... You know what things I am into and...” Yukiko blushed badly.  
“And?” Chie grinned before taking a gentle bow. “What do you want me to do, my Queen?”  
“Qu-Queen?” Yukiko gasped. “You know I like you being the Queen.  
“Well, I know you like being it too.” Chie winked. “How can I service you?”  
“Chie...” Yukiko smiled. “Could you carry me home and run for me so your feet are tired? There... Is an idea... Something like my fantasies I have mentioned in the past I’ve wanted to try. If you want to reward me that is...”  
“As you wish my Queen.” Chie smiled, picking her love up and carrying her home.

Chie carried her all the way to Yukiko’s home.  
“Thank you Chie. How... Um, how are your feet?” Yukiko blushed badly, almost passing out from how red in the face from embarrassment she had gotten.  
Yukiko started to feel light headed, holding her head gently.  
“Tired. Been running from excitement all day.” Chie teased.  
“Mhmm...” Yukiko smirked. “Take a seat on my bed.”  
Chie sat on the bed as Yukiko kneeled down smiling.  
“You're... Um.... Uhhh...” Yukiko rubbed her head. “You should... Remove... Your shoes Chie dear.”  
Chie nodded, removing her hot, sweaty trainers slowly. Yukiko looked down at Chie’s sweaty barefeet blushing.  
“Your feet must be tried... Sweaty... From... All day... Uhhh...” Yukiko swayed.  
“They are.” Chie replied.  
“I... You... Want a massage or... Kiss... The...” Yukiko’s speech stuttered as she swayed more.  
Chie looked down at Yukiko concerned.  
“Yukiko?” She questioned.  
Yukiko just swayed before collapsing on the floor next to Chie’s barefeet, passing out.  
“Yukiko?!” Chie knelt down, shaking Yukiko softly. “H-Hey!”  
All Yukiko did was moan Chie’s name as she listened.  
“... What's she dreaming...” Chie questioned. “Why did you collapse sweetie?”

In the dream, Yukiko was dreaming about Chie as a dominant girl, similar to her Shadow and herself as a slave-like girl who serves her. It was a weird dream.  
“Chie... Miss.... Chie...” Yukiko moaned.  
“You like kissing my feet, slave?” The dream Chie smirked.  
“Yes Mistress Chie. So much.” Yukiko moaned. “I am just a foot worshipper to someone as great as you.  
Yukiko smiled happily up at her from the floor, red in the face from excitement as she kissed the tops of Chie’s strong feet because of the running and Kung-Fu she did everyday.  
“That's all you are, nothing less, nothing more. Just a worshipper of the great Satonaka.” Chie grinned.  
“Yes Mistress Chie. I am just a worshipper of my Goddess and Mistress Satonaka and her perfect feet.” Yukiko obeyed, kissing the bottoms of her feet on all 4's.  
“Just sniff and lick.” Chie commanded.  
“Yes Mistress Chie.” Yukiko obeyed, inhaling the sweet scent of her smelly feet as she licked Chie’s soles up and down non-stop.  
“Let it empty your brain. Become a foot worshipping dolly.” Chie giggled.  
Yukiko sniffed deeply as her thoughts began to disappear that seemed to be affecting her slowly in reality. She kept licking her soles and in between her sexy toes smiling and moaning happily.  
“Good girl.” Chie moaned. “Maybe I'll let you share a bed with me tonight.”  
“Thank you Mistress Chie. I only want to be your slave Mistress Chie.” Yukiko smiled as her brain empties more as in reality it does the same moaning Chie’s name. In reality, Chie picked up Yukiko, placing her in her own bed, shaking her softly.  
“Come on, wake up.” Chie said.  
“Chi... Miss... Feet.... Chie...” Yukiko mumbled in her sleep. “Chie... Feet... Slave for Chie...”  
“Aw come on, you're not a slave.” Chie giggled. “You're a beautiful butterfly!”  
“B-Butter...” Yukiko mumbled smiling. “Butterfly?”  
“You're beautiful silly.” Chie teased.  
“Mistress Chie? I am a beautiful butterfly?” Yukiko spoke in her dream.  
In reality, she said: “Chie... Fee... Butterfly... Beauty... Feet...”  
The dream Chie raised an eyebrow smiling.  
“What do you think?” She asked.  
“I’m... Your foot... Beautiful feet?” Yukiko said in a daze.  
“Huh? You're saying stupid random nonsense again!” The dream Chie laughed.  
“You’re... Right Mistress Chie. Forgive me.” Yukiko apologised in her dream.  
She went back to licking and kissing her beautiful, addictive feet.  
“Chie...” She moaned in reality.  
Chie sighed, getting into bed with Yukiko, stroking her head.  
“I wish you'd at least wake up to say goodnight.” Chie sighed.  
Yukiko began waking up slowly, moaning Chie’s name more.  
“Yukiko?” Chie questioned.  
Her eyes slowly opened, feeling unusual and confused.  
“C-Chie?” Yukiko said weakly.  
“Hey...” Chie smiled. “You passed out.”  
Yukiko sat up slowly, rubbing her head.  
“N-Not again...” She sighed.  
“You've been passing out a lot more during work.” Chie said concerned.  
“I-I’m sorry Chie...” Yukiko apologised. “I don't know... Why. I don’t... Even remember what I was... Dreaming.”  
“You been working a lot later?” Chie asked.  
Yukiko only answered with a nod.  
“Jeez, why don't you ask to take a break?” Chie suggested.  
Yukiko looked down nervously.  
“By the way... Your dreams are getting weirder.” Chie giggled.  
Yukiko went dark red.  
“T-The foot mistress dream again?” Yukiko said softly.  
“Yeah.” Chie giggled. “We’ve been over this.”  
“... We tell each other everything right?” Yukiko said softly, looking back up.  
“Of course.” Chie smiled.  
“Are you... Keeping anything from me? Don't be mad Chie.” Yukiko asked shyly.  
“Nope.” Chie replied.  
“That is good.” Yukiko said. “But I am... Keeping something from you. Well, one thing you should know and one private thing that because of the first reason, I should tell you that one too.”  
“What is it?” Chie asked.  
“The inn has been getting these... Special drinks from a place called Tatsumi... That help us work better.” Yukiko explained. “I take them a day and it’s only for the employees who work there. It's like... A magical drink. But a few days after it started, a woman who used to work there lost her mind. Like her mind was wiped and replaced with being... Well... A slave. I-I only took them because they made me work later...”  
“I... See. Are you still drinking them?” Chie asked.  
Yukiko nodded.  
“Why?!” Chie said concerned  
“Because I need to drink them to work later Chie for you!” Yukiko replied immediately.  
Chie was silent as she felt her hands taken by Yukiko.  
“After you got into the police academy and did you training, I was... Gonna surprise you with a romantic trip for us two for about a month... Outside the country, just me and you.” Yukiko explained.  
Chie looked shocked yet surprised.  
“I was working later so I could have the money to afford it.” Yukiko continued.  
“That... I can’t believe it. That sounds great.” Chie said surprised.  
“I-I’m sorry Chie. I knew it wouldn't have been much of a surprise now. I’m sorry if you hate it.” Yukiko said.  
“I do want that!” Chie cheered.  
“Re-Really?” Yukiko smiled softly.  
“Yeah!” Chie replied.  
Yukiko cheered, jumping on the spot as they hugged and kissed passionately.  
“Oh Chie! I am so happy!” Yukiko cheered.  
“I love you.” Chie smiled.  
“I love you too Chie my Prince.” Yukiko also smiled.  
“Wanna dance?” Chie asked.  
“Da-Dance?” Yukiko smiled, holding Chie’s hands. “Yes please Chie.”  
“Oh please, you know how much I love dancing with you.” Chie teased.  
They both smiled at each other as they began dancing, gazing into each other’s eyes happily, and their spotlight being the moons moonlight.  
“I never want to be away from you.” Yukiko whispered.  
“Neither do I.” Chie moaned as they continued their dance of love and happiness.  



End file.
